


Blinded by love

by lokilenchen



Series: Younger Bones Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Idiots in Love, Jim is older than Leonard, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: “I can’t understand why you stay with me, Bones, you could do so much better. I’m old, I’m divorced and I come with a lot of baggage,” Jim declared, feeling like he didn’t deserve this relationship, just waiting for Bones to realize Jim wasn’t worth it, waiting for Bones to leave him.Trektober Day 19 (Love Confessions)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Younger Bones Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978018
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Blinded by love

**Author's Note:**

> So a few wanted a second part of Hot young doctor and here it is. I did my best and hope y’all like it.

“I can’t understand why you stay with me, Bones, you could do so much better. I’m old, I’m divorced and I come with a lot of baggage,” Jim declared, feeling like he didn’t deserve this relationship, just waiting for Bones to realize Jim wasn’t worth it, waiting for Bones to leave him.

It wasn’t the first time Jim had asked himself why Bones wanted to be in a relationship with him, the doctor was young, intelligent, ambitious, so unbelievingly good looking and way too good for Jim. 

This wasn’t the first time they had this discussion either and each time Bones had reassured him with the crazy metaphors of his that Jim was the only one he wanted to be with, that Jim wasn’t too old, that nobody came without baggage. 

Still caught up in his head, the blonde almost didn’t hear what Bones answered.

“Don’t you get it? I love you, you big moron. I don’t care that you are eight years older than me, I don’t care that you’re divorced, because I love you. You always give me a way out of this relationship, but I don’t want that I only want you, if you can’t get that into the thick head of yours then maybe it’s the best if I leave now,” Leonard shouted, before he stormed out of the captain’s quarters.

Jim was once again left gaping. A part of him couldn’t believe that Bones loved him, while the other part was just happy to know that his love was reciprocated. For a long time now he had known that the feeling he had for his CMO was love, but not in his wildest fantasy had he thought that the feeling was mutual.

His mind was reeling and it took quite some time for his brain to catch up with what just happened, Bones had left. Shit. He was such an idiot, how could he let Bones go like this, the doctor probably thought his love was unrequited.

It wasn’t until his head came to this conclusion that his feet began moving. He ran the whole way to the CMO quarters, rooms that had been used less and less frequently with him and Bones practically living together. Mind going wild with what he would tell Bones he reached his destination.

The door was locked, not even the room code Bones had given him early on was working. 

“Bones, please, open up, I need to talk to you,” Jim begged, pounding against the still closed door, like the total adult he was. Sometimes it felt like he wasn’t the mature one but Bones.

So it was no wonder he was shocked when the door actually swished open. “What do you want?” Bones snarled, he sounded angry, but his face was telling another tale; Jim could still see the tears in his eyes.

“I’m an idiot.” That was the only answer Jim could come up with.

“You’re right.” Bones took his hand and pulled him inside, not wanting the crew to use them as their next topic of gossip, again.

“I’m an idiot for not telling you this sooner. I love you too Bones. When you said you love me, I just couldn’t believe it, you’re young, smart, passionate and so unbelievably hot and I’m just me,” Jim tried to explain the complexity of the love he felt for his Bones.

“You always cheapen yourself Jim, you’re all these things yourself. You’re the golden boy of Starfleet, the Captain of the Enterprise, which is the Flagship and if you don’t come to the conclusion that falling in love with you is inevitable then I really have to make that brain check and maybe see if you really have that genius level IQ everyone thinks you have,” Leonard said, poking Jim in the rips to make his point clear, unable to stop the smile from curving his lips.

It was the smile Jim had seen the day Bones had come on board when they showed him medbay for the first time, a smile rarely spotted on the brunette’s face, a smile that warmed Jim’s heart so much that he had to kiss it right off of Bones’ lips.

After they broke the kiss, foreheads still pressed together, breathing the same air, Jim was sure he wouldn’t let Bones go ever again, realized that all the outs he’d given Bones were just to reassure himself the younger man wouldn’t leave.

“You know I still think I don’t deserve you, but I’m selfish enough to keep you anyway,” Jim whispered. 

“Remember, I’m a lot to handle.” Bones tried to sound serious and grumpy, but couldn’t contain the snort of amusement and leaned in to steal another kiss, wanting to show just how much he was in love with the blond haired captain.

The kiss was loaded with emotion, the love for one another flooding freely between them. Awareness narrowing down to the feeling of their lips and tongues moving against each other. It felt like they were kissing for the first and the thousandth time all at once and if he could he would have made this moment last forever.

At some point the need for air won out and they broke the kiss.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Jim confessed.

The night was spent whispering their love confessions to one another over and over again, showing the love with more kisses and loving touches.

Jim enjoyed telling Bones just how much he loved him in public, on the one hand because the normally so sassy and cheeky man became all flustered at the public display of affection and on the other hand to show everyone around that Bones was his and he was Bones’, they both owned the heart of the other. And Jim wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, hell in the whole universe.


End file.
